


Teasing and Terrible Pickup Lines

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Awkward Seduction, Fingering, First Time Sex, M/M, Sass, Teasing, sex on set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha doesn't mind teasing.  Especially if the teasing leads to more.  Even more so when the teasing is done by his rather hot costar.  Now if only it would actually lead somewhere....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing and Terrible Pickup Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday present for Patty!! 
> 
> Hope that you love it, and that your birthday was as awesome as it should have been!

 

The first time Misha met Jared Padalecki, there was only one thing that he could say. "Holy shit you're _tall_."

 

It was not his most elegant moment.

 

Thankfully, Jared lit up and laughed, shaking his hand with hands that were quite a bit larger than his own (and he wasn't fucking small so that sent shivers up his spine that he wasn't about to cop to), and said that he gets that more often than he wants to think about.

 

Misha watches Jared walk away and tries not to think about how fucking adorable the dimples had been as well as the smile. Jesus, Jensen was hot in that hollywood model way, but Jared looked like the boy next door who you crushed on your entire four years in high school.

 

He swallowed hard and pushed his fingers through his hair. He was supposed to be working with these two for the next few weeks? Fucking hell he was going to be spending a lot of time with his right hand.

 

 

 

~!~

 

 

 

Jared Padalecki was a menace and Misha had to appreciate it. He had to. It was either that or pin Jared to a wall and fuck him blind. Hell, he might do both at this rate.

 

He looked to the camera and sighed. "There's a foot on my balls right now, I just want you to know that."

 

Jared burst out laughing on the other side of the camera and Misha scowled at him, taking a deep breath before trying to do his coverage again. At least it had stopped before Jared had realized just how hard he was starting to get with Jared playing fucking footsie with him.

 

He was going to add teasing until Jared begged for mercy to that list. Misha took a deep breath and focused on the shooting, because thinking about that was going to get him in trouble. In the wrong kind of trouble.

 

"Hey Mish," Jared called.

 

Misha turned and raised an eyebrow on him. "No, I'm not going to play footsie with you during your damn coverage."

 

Jared pouted at him for a second before bursting out laughing. "Not like you could, anyways!"

 

Jared sauntered past him and Misha turned and spent ten solid seconds, staring at Jared's ass, imaging him bent over his knees, squirming and bucking as he was fingered slowly until he was begging for more.

 

"Stare a little harder and his clothes are going to burst into flames,” Jensen said, stopping beside Misha.

 

“Hey,” Misha said, turning and waggling his eyebrows at Jensen. “I could be staring at you instead. Be thankful!”

 

Jensen snorted and rolled his eyes. “You hurt him and I kick your ass, friends or not.”

 

Misha raised his eyebrows at Jensen. “He does already have a big brother to protect him, you know?”

 

Jensen turned to look at Misha. “He can use a little extra protection. Josh doesn’t mind. Hurt him and I kick your ass.”

 

Misha hummed thoughtfully as Jensen walked away. Maybe Jared wasn’t just teasing.

 

 

 

~!~

 

 

 

Misha watched Jared sneak behind the camera and twist his face into an expression that had Jensen breaking character in a matter of seconds. He wasn’t needed for the rest of the afternoon, but had stayed to watch Jensen shoot his coverage.

 

He smiled when Jared was ordered off set and followed behind him. Jared had stepped up the teasing, and he could barely make it through a shot without Jared teasing him in some way. Now to find out if Jared was planning to put out or not.

 

"Jared," he called.

 

Jared turned and raised his eyebrows at him, before they ducked into an empty soundstage. No need to interrupt the filming going on behind them. Again. "What's up Mish?"

 

Misha leaned back against the wall and stared at Jared. "So, are you a tease, or what?"

 

Jared batted his lashes at him. "I am _the_  tease, thank you."

 

Misha snorted and rolled his eyes, studying Jared blatantly. He let his eyes trail down Jared's legs and then back up, pausing to consider just how 'big' of a boy Jared was before meeting his eyes. "Is that so?"

 

Jared froze, staring at Misha. "I, huh?"

 

Misha laughed a little and pushed himself off of the wall, stalking towards Jared. The taller man stumbled back a little bit, his back pressed to one of the false walls. It rocked with his weight. Misha leaned into his space and licked his lips, slowly. Jared's eyes jumped to his mouth and he grinned. "You heard me, Jared. Are you a tease?"

 

A slow, obvious swallow, Jared's eyes still riveted to his lips. Misha smirked.

 

"Because," Misha continued, not letting Jared interrupt. "I'll have you know that I don't mind teases, but, I have limits." He leaned in closer, standing on his tiptoes to make them a little closer in height.

 

"You keep pushing my limits and I'll get you so worked up, you'll be begging for me to touch you," Misha purred, pressing a quick kiss to Jared's nose before he pulled back. A quick glance told him that yes, Jared _was_  a very big boy. He might have been enjoying the turning of the tables a little bit too much.

 

He whistled as he headed back to his trailer to get changed. Wouldn't be long now. Jared would just have to make his choice.

 

 

 

 

~!~

 

 

 

 

Misha waited for something to happen, but Jared pulled things back on set. Back to normal teasing levels. Funny faces, farting, bad jokes. None of the overt teasing from before.

 

He wondered if Jared had been scared off by him coming on too hard. Misha smiled at Jared and watched him flush before looking away. On the other hand, there were the looks like that too, because fuck if he knew what to do at this point.

 

Two more hours before they called it a night and Misha headed towards the trailer before a hand reached out to grab him. He flailed a little as he was tugged behind a wall and blinked when Jared stared at him.

 

"You know," he said. "I don't mind being manhandled, all for it, actually, and doing the manhandling, but you could warn a guy. I thought I was getting jumped."

 

"I don't get it," Jared said, releasing the front of Misha's jacket. "You, actually."

 

Misha blinked and tilted his head to the side. "I...have no idea what we're talking about, here, Jared?"

 

Jared pushed his fingers through his hair. "You said stop teasing, because you have limits, so I mean, I stopped the stuff I figured you didn't want, but you're still giving me those looks, and you said, I mean, well, I'm fucking confused?"

 

It took a few seconds of staring at the annoyed face from Jared before Misha figured out what had happened. “You...thought I was fucking with you?” Misha asked.

 

“Well, yeah, that’s what we do?” Jared said.

 

Misha wanted to argue with that, he really did, but he had a point. That was what they did with each other. He laughed and sat down on the bed in the fake hotel room. “So, to recap…”

 

“I teased you, you called me a tease, I agreed, and you hit on me,” Jared said.

 

“And now you…” Misha asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Want to know if the hitting on me was teasing?” Jared offered. “Because that’s a little over my head.”

 

Misha hummed as Jared sat down on the bed next to him. “Over your head because you’re uncomfortable with me hitting on you-”

 

Jared laughed. “Uncomfortable because I have no idea what to do about it.”

 

“Well. The obvious answer would either to be hit on me back, or tell me to fuck off,” Misha said. He looked over at Jared and watched him blush.

 

“Right, well. Assume that I don’t know how to hit on a guy…”

 

Misha snorted and gave Jared a look. “It’s really not that different from hitting on a girl, which, I assume, you have plenty of practice with.”

 

Jared looked back at Misha. “You’d laugh at me if I actually tried one of those lines.”

 

“Okay,” Misha agreed. “I would. But I might have jumped you after, so it would have been worth trying.”

 

Silence. Misha watched Jared’s blush get darker and waited. When Jared didn’t say anything else he debated some more. “That would be your hint to try one of your pickup lines on me, Jared.”

 

Jared cleared his throat. “So, uh, did it hurt?”

 

Misha blinked at him. “Huh?”

 

“When, when you fell from heaven?”

 

Despite himself, Misha couldn’t help bursting out laughing, glad when Jared did too. “For fuck’s sake, Jared.”

 

“What!” Jared protested, grinning at Misha. “It works! And it’s applicable, because, you know. Angel.”

 

Misha looked up at the ceiling of the fake room they were in, and in a quick motion, straddled Jared’s thighs, resting his elbows on his shoulders. “That was terrible.”

 

Jared looked up at Misha and swallowed hard. “Yeah, maybe.”

 

Misha glanced around the room again. “And there is nothing here we can use for lube.”

 

“Would you believe…” Jared trailed off, clearing his throat as he looked down at his pocket.

 

Misha took a deep breath and counted to ten. “How many condoms do you have with you?”

 

“Uh,” Jared said, blinking. “Two?”

 

Misha blew out a breath and climbed off of Jared’s lap and held out his hand. “Lube and condoms. _Now_.”

 

Jared stood up and fumbled the two packets of lube and both the condoms out of his pocket and dropped them into Misha’s hand. “So, uh, what-”

 

“Strip,” Misha ordered, glancing at the door to the rest of the set. He went and shut it, glancing into the hallway. “You’re going to have to be quiet, Jared.” He grinned a little. “Think you can manage that for me?”

 

Jared swallowed hard and stripped off his jacket, then his shirt and undid his belt. “We’re, right here?”

 

“Mmmhmm,” Misha hummed, his eyes sharpening a little. “If you seriously object, obviously we’ll stop, but I’d like to take you, right here on set. Where anyone could interrupt us.”

 

He bit down a groan and undid the button and zipper on his pants, kicking off his shoes and socks a moment later. Jared hesitated with his boxers and froze when Misha’s hands were wrapped around his a moment later.

 

“Jared,” Misha said, squeezing his hands. “Look at me.”

 

Jared raised his eyes to Misha’s and shrugged a little. “Nervous.”

 

“Nervous because you don’t want to do this, nervous because you don’t want to get caught, or nervous for another reason?”

 

Jared swallowed and laughed a little. “Well, I’d rather not be caught naked on set, so yeah, a little nervous about that. But I don’t know what the hell I’m doing here, Mish.”

 

“Ah,” Misha said, grinning at Jared. “Well, if you’re quiet, you won’t have to worry about the first one, and as for the second…” he stepped closer and pushed Jared back onto the bed. “That’s why I’m driving. I’ll make sure you don’t walk funny.”

 

“Is that a risk?” Jared asked with a pointed look at the clothes Misha was still wearing.

 

Misha smirked and put the condoms down on the bed. “I want to know why you would ask that question when you know I’m driving and if I want to leave you hanging, I could.”

 

Jared blinked and pouted at Misha. “You’re not going to leave me hanging.” He spread his legs a little and dropped a hand to rub at himself.

 

“You’re right,” Misha said. “I’m not. But I can take my sweet, sweet time getting you there.” He stripped off the trenchcoat, tie, shirt, and the remainder of his clothing a minute later. Jared let out a whistle and Misha immediately straddled his thighs and clapped a hand over his mouth. “What did I tell you about being quiet?” he growled.

 

Jared gave him a contrite look, then proceeded to lick his hand.

 

Misha pulled his hand back and stared at his palm for a minute before huffing. “Careful, or I’ll put that mouth of yours to proper use.”

 

Jared only grinned and put his hands behind his head, stretching and preening a little bit for Misha.

 

Misha hummed and trailed his hands up and over Jared’s stomach and chest. “Why, I might think you’re trying to be teasing on purpose, Jared.”

 

“Maybe I just want you to kiss me,” Jared said, keeping his voice low.

 

Misha grinned and stretched up, shifting so he was sitting on Jared’s stomach and could easily kiss him. “Well, then you should have asked me to kiss you, Mister Padalecki.”

 

Jared grinned and looked up at Misha. “Kiss me, Misha?”

 

Misha smiled and leaned down to kiss Jared, keeping it soft and gentle, until Jared bit at his lower lip. He pulled back and scowled at him. "What was that for?"

 

Jared grinned. "I'm new at guys Mish, not inexperienced. Don't kiss me like I'm sixteen."

 

Misha laughed and pinned Jared's shoulders to the bed. "So how do you want me to kiss you then?"

 

"Properly," Jared growled, reaching up to tug Misha down.

 

Misha did exactly that, leaning down to devour Jared, kissing him hard and deep and _properly_. Jared moaned for him, arching off the bed, and Misha only took that as an opportunity to kiss him harder.

 

Jared sucked in a hard breath when Misha pulled back and nodded. "Much better."

 

"Glad you approve of my kissing technique," Misha said, leaning down to press another kiss to Jared's neck, sucking on the skin for a moment. Not enough to leave a mark, but enough to have Jared make a small gasp. "You're one of those noisy people during sex, aren't you?"

 

Jared bit down on his lip and spread his legs, shifting and wishing that he had taken off his boxers like Misha already had. "My, uh, trailer might be soundproofed for a reason," he managed.

 

Misha snickered and pressed a kiss to Jared's heart. "Well, we'll make good use of those hands of yours if that is the case. Want to make sure that we don't get interrupted."

 

"Yeah," Jared agreed, bucking a little when Misha sucked hard on a nipple. "Ah!"

 

Misha paused and lifted his head enough to look at Jared. "Like that, do you?"

 

Jared bit down on his lip and groaned. "Y-yeah."

 

"Good," Misha growled, grabbing Jared's hand. "Then keep yourself quiet so I can keep doing it!"

 

“Right,” Jared said, grinning as he covered his mouth.

 

Misha huffed and leaned back down and gave Jared’s other nipple a quick nip, glad when Jared’s small moan was cut off by his own hand. “Better,” he said, rewarding Jared with a harder suck. Jared bucked under him, but kept himself quiet. Misha smiled and kissed Jared’s sternum, wiggling and grinding down against the obvious erection he could feel as he kissed lower. He reached the band of those boxers, sitting easily on Jared’s thighs and looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

“What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?”

 

“Actually, waiting for a condom,” Misha said, swiping them from where he’d put them earlier. “Want to make as little of a mess as possible. And since we _are_  on set…” he added, slipping a hand into Jared’s boxers to wrap around him. “We do need to keep things clean.”

 

Jared huffed out a laugh and stared at Misha. “You think that prepping me, and then fucking me with condoms on is somehow going to keep things neat and tidy? What kind of sex have you been having, Mish?”

 

Misha sighed, because that was, unfortunately, a very good point. He glanced around the room and grinned. “Well, since I’m not able to take you on the bed, how about bent over the desk?”

 

Jared looked up at the desk, then at Misha and thought about it. “Move,” he growled.

 

Misha grinned and grabbed the lube and condoms. “Spread those legs nice and wide for me, need to negate that height difference of yours.”

 

“You are a demanding little fucker, aren’t you?” Jared said, walking over to the desk, dropping his boxers on the way. He planted both of his hands on it and spread his legs, looking over his shoulder.

 

Misha took a long moment to just stare and admire the sight of Jared. “You are gorgeous.”

 

“I’m getting bored here,” Jared challenged.

 

Misha laughed and walked closer, wrapping his arms around Jared, dipping his fingers lower to tease along the lines of his hipbone. “Well, we can’t have that now. I want to make sure that you are plenty interested and that you are enjoying yourself as much as possible.”

 

Jared closed his eyes and bit down a groan when Misha wrapped his fingers around his dick and gave him a slow stroke.

 

“Mmmm, such a big boy. Think I’m going to enjoy this thoroughly later. Maybe I’ll pin you to your bed and ride you.”

 

“Fuck!” Jared swore, rocking into Misha’s hand.

 

Misha pulled his hand away and reached for the condoms on the table. “Now, what did I tell you about being quiet?”

 

“Sorry,” Jared said, much quieter now.

 

“I swear,” Misha said, opening one of the condoms. “You’d almost think that you wanted to be caught.”

 

Jared gave him a cheeky grin. “No, never!”

 

“Careful,” Misha whispered. “Or I’ll put a cock ring on you when I ride you and then you won’t be able to come until I _let_ you.”

 

Jared gave a full body shudder and tightened his grip on the side of the table. He took a deep breath and tilted his ass back. “You promise?”

 

Misha chuckled and rolled the condom down and over Jared’s erection, giving it a few proper strokes to tease him a little bit further. “Well, well. Looks like someone isn’t afraid of being a little kinky. Yes, if that’s what you want, I’d be happy to do that to you.”

 

Jared swallowed. “Y-yeah. Sounds good. Fuck.”

 

“Mmm, good,” Misha purred, pulling his hand away from Jared’s (admittedly beautiful, just like the rest of him), cock and focused back on getting him ready. “You sure you’re good with this?”

 

“Misha,” Jared growled, looking over his shoulder. “If you don’t get started, I’m going to make sure I scream.”

 

Misha grinned and opened the sachet of lube, squeezing it out onto his fingers. “So I take it you’re not a stranger to this?”

 

Jared shrugged. “Never had a dick up there, but plenty of fingers.”

 

Misha bit down a groan and leaned in to press his forehead to Jared’s back. “It’s unfair to admit that when I’m the one about to do that to you.”

 

“Turnabout is fair play,” Jared shot back.

 

“Fair,” Misha agreed, teasing one finger along Jared’s rim, pressing it in, just enough, getting the taller man to relax and sag a little more over the desk. “You want to tell me if it hurts and all the usual shit?”

 

"Misha," Jared growled. "Get the hell on with it."

 

Misha smiled and pressed a kiss to the small of Jared's back, sucking at the tanned skin there. "Good things come to those that wait, Jared."

 

"Well, I'm done waiting for you," Jared said, arching and gasping when Misha pressed a finger into him. "Fuck," he whispered, tightening his grip on the table.

 

"We'll get there," Misha said, grinning as he slowly pressed his finger in and out of Jared. "I told you, I don't need you walking funny and everyone asking you why."

 

Jared laughed and dropped his head forward, panting hard as he worked to relax. "Why, you don't want to tell them I'm limping due to you fucking me until I couldn't walk?"

 

Misha snorted and teased at Jared's rim with his middle finger, working it in and out until the taller man was relaxing around him. "I would actually love to tell them that. Jensen especially. But not when we've just fucked for the first time on set. I want a chance to take you apart properly before you go bragging."

 

Jared's breath caught and he shuddered, rocking back onto Misha's finger, glad when he started to press a second one into him. "Oh? That what you're planning for me?"

 

Misha hummed. "Why yes. I have a great deal of plans for you and that beautiful cock of yours. Sucking, fucking, all of the things you can think of, I'll do them and more, Jared."

 

Jared groaned and pressed a hand to his mouth and closed his eyes, relaxing around Misha's fingers as they started to press in even deeper, stretching him slowly. "Fuck, this feels even better when I'm not nearly breaking my wrist to do it."

 

"Yeah," Misha agreed, twisting his fingers, working Jared open. "I imagine that it feels much better when you don't have to worry about angles and things like that."

 

"Yes," Jared said, muffling a shout with his hand as Misha brushed over his prostate.

 

Misha froze and stared down at Jared. "You okay?"

 

"Fuck, please, please, again," Jared begged, rocking back on Misha's fingers.

 

Misha grinned and repeated the touch, dragging the pads of his fingers over Jared's prostate again and again until the other man was trembling for him, his entire body shaking. "I do like the sound of you begging for me."

 

Jared was going to make a comment about that. He was. Except then Misha pressed a third finger into him and he had to bite down another shout. He felt stretched and open and far, far too full. "Gimme," he panted. "Gimme a sec, Misha."

 

Misha smiled. "Yeah, no problem," he said, slowly the motion of his fingers, letting Jared breathe through the fullness. He teased his free hand down Jared's thigh and then back up again, wrapping a hand around his flagging erection. "Let's see if we can get you to relax a little bit, hmm?" He gave Jared a slow squeeze and then started to stroke him, soft and teasing.

 

Jared relaxed and took a deep breath and rocked back on Misha's fingers, his back arching when Misha hit his prostate again. "Okay, okay, yeah, come on."

 

Misha's smirk deepened and he pressed all of his fingers in deep, making Jared arch and muffle another shout, his legs trembling as he held onto the table. "If you can keep relatively quiet about it, I'd like to hear you beg for me Jared."

 

"Fuck off, just hurry up and fuck me, Mish," Jared snapped, rocking his hips forward and into Misha's hand, his body still shaking.

 

Misha laughed and pressed another kiss to Jared's back. "Be patient. You're new at this, and you aren't going to be limping tomorrow, right? So let me do my job, and we'll see if I can make you beg for me."

 

Jared dropped his head to the table and sucked in a hard breath as Misha pressed his fingers to his prostate all over again. "Fuck, Misha, come on," he growled, rocking back against all three fingers that were teasing him.

 

"No," Misha said, stretching all three of his fingers in Jared, fucking them in and out of him slowly, teasing him with the touches, watching him tremble and rock back, begging for more with his body. "I'm rather enjoying the view of you like this. You do make a delicious picture Jared."

 

"Mish," Jared whined, forgetting about keeping himself quiet. There was nothing but the slick, slow sounds of Misha's fingers as they moved in and out of him, and his entire body felt far too hot. He was going to come before they even worked their way up to fucking. "Mish, please,"

 

"That's it," Misha said, grinning. "Come on, beg for me just a little bit more, Jared."

 

"Misha," Jared gasped, dropping his head again, his arms trembling as he held himself upright. "Please, want you in me. Come on, please, Misha, want to feel you."

 

"Mmmm," Misha hummed. "I do love that," he said, kissing Jared on the shoulder as he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the other condom, ripping it open, sliding it down and over his erection. "You gonna be quiet for me, Jared?"

 

Jared laughed and shook his head. "No promises at all. But I'll do my best."

 

"Now, now," Misha said, getting himself into position. "What if Jensen were to come by and see us? Or Rob? Or Rich? As much as I'm sure you'd love to have an audience-"

 

Jared gasped and shuddered as Misha started to press into him.

 

"-I'm a tad possessive and I'd rather not have to share you with anyone else just yet."

 

"Good to know that you're possessive," Jared managed to get out, his body trembling and shaking as Misha pushed in. The prep time had been worth it, none of it hurt, and fuck, it just felt so damn good. "Fuck, come on, Mish, move!"

 

"Quiet!" Misha growled, dropping a hand to Jared's thigh, giving it a quick slap. "You might not want an audience, but you're mine and I want to enjoy you."

 

Jared gasped and slammed his eyes shut, rocking himself back and into Misha's next thrust. "Come on, Mish, please, please."

 

Misha grumbled and pressed in closer, laying his hands over Jared's on the table, keeping him pinned into place. "Fine. If that's how you want it, that's how I'll give it to you."

 

Jared had only a second to wonder exactly what that meant before Misha pulled out and slammed back into him. He covered his mouth and groaned out, long and low, whining when Misha paused for a second before resuming his hard and fast fucking. "Fuck, Misha, oh god, please, yes," Jared panted, his whole body singing with how good this was.

 

"Be, fucking quiet!" Misha panted into Jared's skin, slamming into him again. Jared snapped his mouth shut, but small noises and moans were escaping him and dammit if they didn't turn him on all the more. "Or were you lying to me earlier?" he growled, slamming into him, nice and hard.

 

Jared bit down on his lower lip hard enough to taste blood, holding onto the table as it creaked underneath him. "No, wasn't-"

 

"Are you sure?" Misha asked, slamming into Jared again. "Sure you didn't want to get caught? Caught begging for me, arching under me with how much you want it?"

 

Jared gasped and slammed his eyes shut. "No, no, don't want anyone else to see you, Mish. Just want you."

 

Misha hummed and smiled, rolling his hips so he could get in deeper, grinding into Jared, watching his entire body shake. "Well, that's good. I told you, I'm possessive."

 

He shifted the angle and wrapped a hand around Jared's erection, stroking him. "I'll get rid of these condoms as soon as we are back to your trailer. Blow you without one. I'll have you screaming, I promise."

 

Jared shuddered and sucked in a deep breath, his whole body one tense wire under Misha, ready to snap at the smallest provocation. "Mish, please," he begged.

 

Misha grinned and gave himself a moment to hate their height difference, because even with Jared bent over, he could do what he wanted to. "Gonna come for me, Jared? Remember, you'll have to be quiet." He gave Jared another slow squeeze, feeling Jared clench down around him.

 

"Fuck, I can't," Jared panted, covering his mouth, nearly losing his balance as Misha slammed into him again, nailing his prostate, a muffled scream escaping him as he came, throbbing in Misha's hand, cursing the condom that he was wearing.

 

Misha grunted as Jared lost control and came, squeezing down on him so tight that he couldn't move. He rolled his hips and ground himself deeper, making Jared hiccup and moan. "So gorgeous, Jared."

 

Jared went limp, sagging over the table, squeezing around Misha inside of him. "Fuck, you need to-"

 

"Don't worry," Misha said, rocking slowly. "More important that you enjoyed-" he cut himself off with a gasp as Jared squeezed around him again, bringing him perilously close to the edge. "Jared, fuck..."

 

"Come on, Mish," Jared said, rocking his hips back. "Wanna feel you."

 

Jared begging, his voice all sexed out and relaxed did something deep in his gut. Misha managed a handful more thrusts before he came, cursing the condom, because he wanted nothing more than to leave Jared a come covered mess.

 

He slumped on top of Jared and laughed against his sweaty skin. " _Well_."

 

Jared grunted and wiggled under Misha. "You're heavy."

 

Misha patted Jared on the arm. "Good thing you're a big strong man who can hold me up then, huh?"

 

Jared huffed and pushed himself upright, shivering as Misha slid out of him. He got the condom off of himself and tied it off. "We need to do that without condoms," he said, glancing around the room.

 

Misha laughed and slid his off, walking back over to where their clothes were piled by the bed. "I agree. How about in the next five minutes?"

 

Jared blinked and raised an eyebrow at Misha. "Oh?"

 

Misha grinned, bright and wide. "You mentioned a sound-proofed trailer, didn't you? Get some clothes on Padalecki, I'm far from done with you."

 

A low groan punched its way out of him before he could stop it, and Jared watched Misha yank on his clothes haphazardly.

 

"Come on Jared, the sooner you get into those clothes, the sooner I can get them off of you again," Misha said, picking up his tie off of the floor.

 

Jared sprang into action only a second later, shivering under the look Misha was giving him.

 

Well, he did have the afternoon free...

 

 

~!~

 

 

"Are they gone?" Richard whispered, glancing at Rob.

 

Rob gave a small hum, rocking into Rich, watching him arch and bite down a groan. "Sadly, yes. But they did give us quite the show, hmm?"

 

"Hell yes they did," Rich managed, gasping as Rob started to move in earnest. "No staying power though, fuck, you left me right on the damn edge."

 

Rob grinned and wrapped a hand around Richard's cock, giving him a quick stroke. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

 

"You'd better," Rich grumbled, tilting his head back against the wall.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find Patty here: 
> 
> [Archangelsanonymous](http://archangelsanonymous.tumblr.com/)


End file.
